1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus having an engine and an electric motor.
2. Related Art
For the purpose of suppressing a fuel consumption of an engine, a vehicle in which a clutch disposed between the engine and driving wheels is disengaged to stop the engine during traveling has been proposed (refer to International Publication (WO) No. 2014/68719). The vehicle disclosed in WO 2014/68719 executes coasting which stops a fuel supply while the clutch is engaged as the coasting which travels while stopping the engine.
In the vehicle of WO 2014/68719, although a pumping loss of the engine is reduced by cylinder deactivation, a fuel supply to the engine is stopped while the clutch is engaged. As described above, the mere stoppage of the fuel supply to the engine for the purpose of suppressing the fuel consumption of the engine causes the vehicle to be excessively decelerated.